


morning routine

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd absolutely loves his morning routine. What more could he ask for with a loving wife and a restored kingdom?If only things could stay this way forever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	1. Peony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunartotems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartotems/gifts).



> This was written for my dear friend, lunartotems. Who is also the first friend i ever made in this fandom. Gorl, we started as a fic fan club have grown so much more since then. Thank you for your friendship. Happy Birthday, I wish you much fortune in everything you do. :) ❤
> 
> Special thanks to [Tacticiangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacticiangirl/pseuds/Tacticiangirl) who helped me greatly with feedback and advice for this story. Thank you, Miss Queso.

King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd absolutely loved his morning routine.

When he was a student his routine was more mundane. Wake, dress, meet Dedue to discuss the day’s activities, then walk to class.

During that time that he’d rather not remember, there was no routine. How could there be? He did not even know which morning would be his last, or if he would even survive through the night.

In later times of war, his morning routine began to improve despite the decisive battles in between. He would rise, make for the dining hall to converse with his troops, then meet with his professor to discuss their next move.

But _now_ , in this time of peace. His morning routine was blissful, complete. Not because of the plush bedding in his Fhirdiad quarters. Or the wave of joy that swept throughout his kingdom and even infected the humming staff outside his door. But because of the way the dull sunlight would slowly but surely fill the room and shine past his closed eyelid. His single, robin egg blue would flutter open to reveal the most wonderful sight. His beloved, his Byleth, sleeping ever so peacefully in his arms.

A lazy and blissful grin broke over his features. How blessed he is to witness such beauty.

The slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her expression was one of pure relaxation, the softness of her skin as she pressed closer to him when the chill of the room touched her bare shoulders.

_We have more time_. He thought to himself as his arms tightened around her waist and he inclined his head downwards to inhale her scent. Eye closing once again as traces of her minty perfume reach his nostrils.

Perhaps a few hours, or maybe just a few minutes pass by; Dimitri does not know nor does he care. What wakes him up next are the tiny pecks against his neck and jawline. A particular kiss near his Adam’s apple causes him to shiver, and the beautiful woman in his arms chuckles against his ear. “Good morning, Dimitri.”

He sighed, blissful and oh so happy then whispered: “good morning, my beloved.”

Dimitri was reminded, once again, just how sweet his wife’s lips are. How soft and pliable she is in the early morning as he opened her mouth with his own. He smiled when she moaned against him while his hands groped her plush thighs and ran up the curve of her spine. “They’re waiting for us out there.” She reminded him breathlessly. A sense of pride forming in him at her shaken state. Ever so responsible, his wife is.

But the incessant kisses he peppered her neck and chest with had other motives. The small gasp released from her lungs sealed her fate as the bed shifted, Dimitri ducked further under the covers, and their simple good morning kiss transformed into so much more.

Ever so irresponsible, Dimitri is.

Toiletries and grooming aside, by breakfast, Dimitri’s morning routine truly began. A meeting with Gustave was first on the agenda, who informed him of the most pressing matters these days. Which usually involved uncooperative nobles, small insurrections in former Empire territory, unpleasant alliances, and the like. It was times like this that he truly missed Dedue, who had departed earlier this year to lead the effort of restoration in Duscur.

The next item on his agenda was to oversee the guards and training regime for his soldiers. As a king, Dimitri felt it important to maintain a good relationship with his troops. They were the ones risking their lives for the kingdom—for him. And Dimitri enjoyed hearing about their lives, one soldier's wife was pregnant, another’s sister entered the academy of sorcery, and one’s child was accepted into the officer’s academy that was to reopen soon.

_Ah yes, the Officer’s Academy._

_It will be opening soon._

_She would be leaving—_

Dimitri was quick to suspend those thoughts. The rest of the kingdom needed his attention and he was not willing to let them down.

After some more talks with the soldiers and even stopping to chat with guards, Dimitri made his way over to his office. It was once a grand room with plush chaises and gilded ornaments, likely due to his uncle’s sense of decor, but now it was much more humble. Just as Dimitri liked it.

What caught the attention of Dimitri, and everyone else who entered the office was the large vase of flowers located securely on Dimitri’s desk.

As giddy as a schoolboy, Dimitri gazed upon the blooms with unreserved fondness and affection. Each time a new set of flowers was brought to him he wondered: _What was she thinking of as she plucked these? How did she look placing them onto his desk?_

The flowers would be switched out regularly by no one other than his wife. He and the castle staff knew well about her love of gardening and the grandness of the queen’s garden. It had been a hobby she picked up during their academy days. When she was his professor and he was only her student. She used to give him flowers back then too. Sometimes at random and other times during their Sunday tea sittings. Dimitri cherished each one of them dearly.

Recently there have been whispers among the maids who believed each set of flowers held hidden messages from the queen to the king. The rest of the staff dismissed their claims at girlish chatter, even so...

If only they knew how accurate they were.

Without further preamble, Dimitri hurriedly pulled out a small sketchbook from a drawer. The sketchbook was a project Dimitri was quite proud of. A project Ashe, Dedue, Ignatz, and himself worked on during the little downtime they had during the war. The memory of it was sweet despite the other events that came before and after such a time. Particularly at the mental image of the four of them huddled in the library going over different flora and their supposed meetings. When news of this sight reach Byleth, he could still recall the amusing glint in her eyes and the smile that threatened laughter. But Dimitri was not embarrassed in the least. Instead, he grew enamored with each hidden message contained within the bouquets she left him.

Today was no different.

He hurriedly turned each page, comparing the white and green flowers on his desk to the varieties on the pages. At last, towards the end, he found his match.

“Peonies,” he said aloud as his eye darted to their meaning.

_Peony: prosperity, good fortune, happy marriage, shame, and bashfulness._

His brows furrowed slightly. The word ‘shame’ clinging to him involuntarily. Curiosity rose in his mind at the small chance she could be trying to convey a sort of humiliation in her gift. _But that can’t be right_ , Dimitri thought to himself. His beloved should not be embarrassed for anything between them...unless…

Unless he had embarrassed her in some way? Disgraced her unknowingly by a word or an action?

His mind began to spin, how is he to focus on his correspondents now?

Those thoughts stayed in the back of his mind which each letter read and written. With each new proposition read he could only search his mind for instances where Byleth might have been ashamed or uncomfortable in the slightest.

At lunch, the source of Dimitri’s restless state strolled into his office with a basket in hand. “I figured you’d be hungry.” Byleth flashed him a smile before placing the basket on the edge of his desk. “I haven’t heard from you all day and got worried, is everything all right?”

Dimitri blinked up at her, pushing past the awe of her hairstyle and dress she chose for the day. Even in nothing at all Byleth was absolutely stunning, however, that did not hold Dimitri back from admiring his wife in traditional Faerghus gowns and hairstyles. “Yes. I am well.” He watched as she unpacked, a folded packet of beef jerky, a kettle, and two cups were placed before him as Byleth brought a chair to sit and join him. “How is your day faring?”

Byleth hummed appreciatively, “very well so far. How do you like the flowers?”

Straight to the point she is.

“They’re lovely,” Dimitri said with no hesitation.  
  


“Did you look them up?” She smiled knowingly, making him swallow some saliva.

“Indeed. Though I must confess…” He situated himself more comfortably in his chair, watching as Byleth poured their tea. “I am perplexed.”

Her soft expression changed to one bewilderment, “how so?”

As if on cue, Dimitri pulled out the sketchbook and flipped through it once more. “These are peonies correct?” With her affirmation, he pointed to the words inscribed on the pages. “Have I done something offensive beloved?”

Her sharp exhale took him by surprise, a chuckle followed as she eyed him fondly. “I should’ve known.” Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but her soft touch on his cheek silenced him immediately. “You could never offend me, Dimitri. And if you did I would promptly inform you of it. Instead, this ‘shame’ refers more to…” She pondered her next words, “actually it’s best I show you.”

Her hands drew up to the high collar of her dress, lithe fingers undoing buttons so fast Dimitri felt blood instantly rush to his cheeks. “What are you—”

“See these?” She gestured to the red and light purple marks around her collarbones, another laugh escaping her at the look on his face. “Well, I’m glad you noticed them quickly because unfortunately, I did not when I first chose my clothing this morning. You should’ve seen the maids’ faces when I stepped out of our chambers. It was as though a tomato had taken form.” She began redoing the button, laughing fondly along the way. “Needless to say, I felt quite bashful at this blunder and could only think of it as I picked these flowers for you.”

A mixture of relief and amusement quickly invaded Dimitri’s posture and features. The mental imagery causes a large grin form. “I see.” He rose from his seat, approaching his wife with an ease she enjoyed seeing in him. “Then I shall endeavor to not make the same transgression again.”

She gulped, cheeks heating when his palm met her waist. “And how will you do that?”

Leaning in close, Dimitri enjoyed the pleasant shiver Byleth released, “by leaving marks in places less discoverable.”

As their lips met and Byleth melted in his arms. In the back of Dimitri’s mind, he considered that he liked peonies very much now.


	2. Carnation

As seasons changed and leaves fell from their branches. So did the Queen of Faerghus depart from her home in Fhirdiad to oversee Garreg Mach before the reopening of the Officers Academy.

Dimitri had been dreading this day.

The day he would see his wife enter a carriage and leave his sight. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her arms around him, the pleasant touch of her lips against his cheek from her farewell kiss. “I’ll be back soon,” she muttered against his lips. But her words only made his arms tighten around her.

“Write to me,” was all he said, not wanting to overburden her with his childish fears and the despair he currently felt in his chest. Byleth nodded, showing him a small and yet sad smile before she placed another kiss on his cheek and disappeared inside her transport. The sound of the horses and coachman slowly disappearing beyond his hearing and vision marked her true departure.

The castle felt quieter after that, more stagnant without the hustle and bustle Byleth used to stir up with the staff and nearby nobility. He could see it in the way his guards greeted him a little more solemnly. The way his head maid inquired about news from the Queen every other day. The soldiers often asked about her as well, each question making Dimitri feel light and yet low all the same time.

His office still held the last bouquet she left him before her departure. The flowers were almost fully wilted but he had not the heart to change them or throw them away. The various colors of carnations had lost their vividness but the meaning still made Dimitri’s cheeks warm. His sketchbook was left open to the page where it held the definition of her flowers.

_ Carnation: devoted love, I’ll never forget you, my heart aches for you _

Dimitri released a sigh involuntarily, how he ached for her as well. His morning routine had felt so empty without her by his side. There was plenty of work to do, much more meetings and decrees to oversee, but it all blended in Dimitri’s mind without seeing Byleth at the beginning and end of the day.

The worst of times were when the nightmares came to him. There was no Byleth to hum his worries away. No soft and tender arms to wrap around him. No words of assurance to greet him upon the morning. There was nothing at all. And when the sunlight came through the windows, there was only a cold half of a mattress to greet him upon waking.

Byleth’s first letter arrived a whole moon after she departed from Fhirdiad. He could still recall the small knowing smile on the carrier as he delivered the mail to his desk. Dimitri could spot the letter immediately. The official wax seal of the Archbishop on the envelope and the faint smell of her mint perfume on the pages made his heart leap in his throat.

She had missed him, most ardently it seemed by her tone of wording and the way her penmanship seemed off in a few areas. It filled Dimitri with a small sense of comfort, to know that Byleth was just as eager to return to his side as he was to accept her back. Their correspondents had been continuously after that. Dimitri had begun to feel bad for their carriers who always traversed back and forth to deliver their letters. But nothing could dampen the rush of satisfaction, joy, and relief when each letter arrived.

One of Byleth’s letters had asked if he would like to be present for the reopening of the Officer’s Academy. While the proposition of seeing his beloved was too tempting an offer, Dimitri knew he had to stay in Fhirdiad at the time. His people were currently experiencing a poor harvest, and a band of thieves had begun attacking smaller villages near the borders of his kingdom. This often lead to Dimitri dispatching his royal guard or visiting a few towns himself to dispel the offenders.

Disappointed seeped into him with each word he scribed into the parchment as he informed her of the situation. She had been understanding, as always and as conveyed in her replying letter. But Dimitri knew they both ached, even more, to see each other again.

Then one day, a different kind of letter arrived.

Opened, crumpled and wet from the rain outside and held by a frantic Gustave who rushed into Dimitri’s office. “Your Majesty!” Gustave cried, and before the king could even utter a word in response he gasped out: “it’s the Archbishop. She’s been attacked...” The knight took in another sharp breath as his eyes swept over the letter and back towards Dimitri, “and, she’s been injured.” Gustave added, “fatally.”

The color drained from Dimitri’s face instantaneously.

“She’s...what…” His eye darted to the blooms on his desk, his gaze quivering as one of the carnations slumped further down and tumbled towards the mahogany in defeat. A shell of its former beauty.

_ She’s injured. _

_ Where were you, Dimitri? _

_ How could you let this happen to her? _

_ She will leave because of your— _

He entertained the thoughts no more. Information piled on as Dimitri readied his horse and rode through the night to Garreg Mach. And aid accompanied him and recounted the letter’s contents.

On the day before the Officer’s Academy was to reopen; assassins had snuck in and stabbed the Archbishop. The information seemed too much and yet not enough all at once. Such a thing should not be possible. Not with the monastery being heavily guarded. Not with the Knights of Seiros on duty. And not with Byleth’s reflexes and skills.

Too many questions, too little time. For once, and only this once, Dimitri did not care for the steed he rode and pushed it to near exhaustion as he cut the travel time almost in half to get to Garreg Mach.

As Dimitri made haste across the familiar cobblestone paths he could see guardsmen atop the battlements shouting the arrival of the King of Faerghus. By the time he was at the gate, a familiar head of green hair was there to greet him. 

Immediately Dimitri could tell that Seteth looked worn and weary. The dark circles under his eyes were the least of it, a bandage wrapped around Seteth’s neck dropped under his robes indicating further wounds he sustained. Dimitri could feel his anxiety rising with each second. If Seteth looked like this, then what state was Byleth in?

“Your Majesty,” he acknowledged with a slight nod. “It is good to see you.” The relief in his voice was palpable.

“What happened?” Dimitri dismounted his horse and began following Seteth’s lead.

“Assassins.” The aid gritted through his teeth. “The Archbishop, a few cardinals, the knights, and I were in the cathedral when the attack began.” Seteth paused, recalling the events while also ushering Dimitri into the reception hall corridors. “At first I believed we could repel such an attack. However…”

Dimitri eyed the man, “‘However’ what?”

“The dagger that was used.” Seteth spoke while releasing a shuddering breath.“It was a weapon I had not seen in a long,  _ long _ time. Her crest did not activate and we have not been able to heal her wounds with magic since. Manuela was able to treat her with herbs and ointments but…”

Dread, instantaneous dread-filled Dimitri’s chest and stomach. He needed to see her, now. “What is her condition now, Seteth?”

“She is stable but very weak. It is a characteristic I have never seen in her.” The aid paused at the door leading to the Archbishop chambers, nodding towards a guard on standby and then addressing the king. “Call us when you need us.” He said before departing and giving Dimitri the final cue he needed to rush forth and see his wife.

“Beloved?” He called, his eye landing on the slow rising motion of Byleth’s breathing chest. His breath catching at the sunlight shining over her hair and skin.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he bounded into the room, kneeling by her side and gripping one of her hands in two of his own.

“Byleth, beloved speak to me.”

Dimitri’s previous inclinations were correct, she looked much worse. Her breaths came out in soft pants, she had a few cuts on her cheeks, a cold sweat had broken out over her skin which caused her typically warm hands to be clammy and cold. Even so, her eyes fluttered open faintly and a smile tugged at her lips. “Dimitri,” her voice was hoarse yet his heart still fluttered at the way she spoke his name. “Am I dreaming?”

He shook his head, emotion welling up in his voice. “No, I’m here. I’m right here.”

Byleth sighed, her smile growing wider by the second as she gazed at him. “You look well, have you been moisturizing? Your skin is so soft.”

Dimitri fought back a chuckle, his worries taking control of any amusement Byleth was trying to ignite. “I still don’t understand. How did this happen? Did these beasts somehow thwart the goddess's power you possess?”

It had not been too long ago that his wife had divulged her true nature to him. Or the powers granted by the goddess to rewind time itself. This knowledge had plagued him the whole journey. 

Her smile faded and her hand gripped him tightly. A firm resolve etched into her face as she said “I saved them, Dimitri. All of them.” She winced slightly in her attempt to sit up, but Dimitri’s furrowed brow stopped her so she succumbed to laying back on the pillows. “Seteth took the blade for me once, he died instantly. I went back and the cardinals were massacred the next. On one occasion everyone was killed and I went back just in time. The knights of Seiros joined in another but that lead to…” she shivered, her eyes widening with fear momentarily.

Dimitri kissed her fingers, not rushing her, but also eager for her to continue and recognize his presence beside her.

Byleth blinked, turning her eyes back to him and softening under his affection. “It lead to many unsavory things. However, once I took the blade myself, the fiends had all fled. I decided that was the most favorable outcome I could achieve.”

He frowned, “I disagree.”

A chuckle bubbled up from her throat at the sheer indignation in his voice. “I knew you would.” She gripped his fingers tightly, “I’m sorry.”

But Dimitri shook his head once more before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her brow. “No, it is  _ I _ who am sorry. I wasn’t here to protect you.”

“You were protecting our kingdom. Fulfilling your duty as a king.”

“And yet I failed in my duty as your husband.”

She faltered at the conviction in his voice, her hand moving from his hold to gently caress his face. “You’re here now,” she spoke softly. “I’ve missed you.”

It was unfair, truly, how simply seeing Dimitri’s eye well with tears could convict her own eyes to do the same. As he pressed kisses her to palm and let out a shaky breath he whispered, “I am here. And I shall not leave you alone again.”


	3. Queen Anne's Lace

If anyone had stepped into the Archbishop’s quarters they might have laughed or furrowed their brow in sheer curiosity. Byleth’s chaise lounge had been pushed up and next to the bed. Dimitri did not mind sleeping in a chaise, he had slept in worse. But what he did not agree with was being away from his beloved’s side. Even if it was only a few feet. It should have brought him peace, seeing Byleth dozing so peacefully.

But that night Dimitri did not sleep.

No, that night all Dimitri could think about was how close he was to losing her. How, if not for her brilliance and strength, she would have been taken from his side. The thoughts caused his throat to dry, his heart to race so fast he could hear it in his ears.

Hanneman had spent night and day investigating the nature of Byleth’s wound and the cause of her regeneration having no effect. The dagger used had nullified her crest and magic around her, therefore, old fashioned medicinal herbs and ointments would be required for the Archbishop.

The dagger might as well have been tipped with poison.

At least poison has an antidote.

With this wound, every little precaution had to be taken.

Manuela had a theory that Byleth’s immune system could be compromised. And so Dimitri made sure to sit down with the physician and learn the basics of proper first aid, how to care for Byleth’s wound and the schedule for her medicines and ointment application. He almost felt like a student again, sitting before a teacher and taking down notes. 

Byleth spent Dimitri’s first full day in Garreg Mach sleeping, waking only when he brought her meats and cheese to nibble on and water to drink. He tried brewing tea for her but she was never awake long enough, and the drink would go cold long before she woke up again.

Dimitri busied himself by speaking to the Knights of Seiros, who were spearheading the investigation into these assassins. “Give the word, and the army of Faerghus will be ready to assist you.” He vowed as he addressed Seteth and Catherine after a briefing.

While Dimitri would love nothing more than to run the fiends through with his own spear, he could not bear to leave Byleth again. Not in the state she is in, not after his promise to stay by her side.

“I need to change your bandages.” He said while opening the curtains and letting light flood into the room.

Byleth’s dreary, half-lidded eyes instantly shot open and she clutched the blankets to herself. “That’s okay, I can have Flayn help me with that.”

Dimitri’s eye narrowed, “I have all the supplies here and have received instructions from Manuela on how to proceed,” he protested. His determination began to falter as Byleth refused to look at him, opting to hide herself under the covers. “Unless…unless you don’t find me capable?”

“No!” She objected, “It’s not that.” Red started crawling up the part of her face that was visible. “It’s just...it’s embarrassing.”

Dimitri blinked at her, his eyebrows shooting up, “embarrassing?”

She nodded.

“Beloved,” he resisted the urge to chuckle. “We’ve seen each other, without clothes, multiple times.”

“Yes but under a different circumstance.” She argued back.

“Does that make a difference?”

His question went unanswered, she looked away from him and towards the lit fireplace. A new kind of helplessness formed in Dimitri’s gut. Now it’s not that he  _ couldn’t _ help but that she didn’t  _ want _ his help.

_ Of course. Who would want the aid of a beast? _

He cursed to himself, ashamed for allowing his mind to give way to voices now. “If you would feel better,” he stammered out at first but his voice grew more firm the more he spoke. “I will call for—”

“It’s bad.”

Another blink, “what?”

“The wound,” she explained, “it’s bad. And...ugly, and…” At last, she looked at him once more, her face putting her shame on full display. “I just don’t want you to see me differently.”

Whatever thoughts Dimitri had prior were dashed the moment he gingerly took his wife in his arms and kissed the crown of her head. “My beloved,” he sighed into her. “Nothing could change the way I feel about you. Nothing could change the way I see you.”

“I don’t know,” her voice was so small and yet so heavy. “I have a feeling it will leave quite the nasty scar.”

He chuckled against her, moving his hands lightly up her side. “And what of my scars? Do you judge me by them?”

Byleth shook her head, “nonsense. Your scars are beautiful.”

“And yet you do not think the same applies to you?” Dimitri said as he pulled away slightly, using a hand to turn her chin upward and meet his gaze. “Now please, allow me to change your bandage.”

She shot him an unreadable expression. But only for a moment as she sighed and began unbuttoning her cotton nightgown. “I warned you,” she remarked.   
  


Earning another chuckle, Dimitri grabbed the gauze and ointment from the table. “I’ll be gentle.”

In the past, Dimitri disliked fragile objects. Items are so easily breakable and bendable beneath his grasp. Yet how could he despise the way Byleth’s skin shivered at his touch? The way she sucked in a breath when her old bandage came away to reveal the source of his and her agony.

A red, angry, puncture wound stared at him from the side of her midriff below her breast. The one-sided blood on the gauze revealed that it was not full impalement, and avoided Byleth’s major organs as well. Still, the sight of her marred skin brought bile to his throat, made his blood boil. His anger quickly subsided when Byleth shifted a bit, the coolness of the air making the exposed flesh sting.

She flinched when the cool ointment met her skin. “Shhh,” he cooed, doing his best to calm her and ease the pain with words. “I’m almost done.” His hands felt so warm against her cold skin, causing goosebumps to rise as he rubbed his other palm over her back while he applied the balm. 

“Dimitri!” Byleth exhaled sharply through gritted teeth when he directly touched the gash.”

“I know,” he whispered soothingly. “I know.”

Finishing up as delicately as he could, once the ointment was applied Dimitri worked as efficiently as he could to cover Byleth’s middle in fresh gauze. Once her nightgown was buttoned up again, she sank back into the bed with a heavy sigh. Her eyes stayed shut while her breathing labored. “I hope it’s not like that every time.”

Dimitri knelt on the edge of the bed, mindful of her position as he wiped away sweat-coated bangs from her face. “It will get better, beloved.”

By the time Byleth’s breath evened out, Dimitri could hear the light snores indicating she had fallen asleep once again. His heart ached to see her this way. To see his wife so helpless and feeling just so himself.

The next morning Dimitri endeavored to do something to cheer Byleth up. And nothing else could come to mind but visit the monastery greenhouse. Even at dawn, the caretaker was ever vigilant as she watered the grass and trimmed a few weeds budding from the soil. “Good morning, Your Majesty.” The elderly woman spoke kindly.

Dimitri greeted her warmly in turn before casting his gaze over the beds of soil. “What sort of flowers do you grow here, ma’am?”

The woman chuckled, “I’m afraid we don’t grow flowers here anymore. The Archbishop wished for us to focus more on herbs and vegetables for our kitchen.”

He frowned, cursing himself for not anticipating his wife’s efficiency.  _ There must be something _ , Dimitri thought to himself as he surveyed the multiple potatoes and herbs he did not know the name of.

“This is for Her Grace, I presume?” The caretaker asked, rising from her knelt position over a few tomatoes. Once Dimitri nodded the woman gestured to a bed marked ‘carrots’. The roots had grown and twisted into small white blooms that looked like tiny bouquets. “This might suit your needs.”

“They’re carrots…” Dimitri spoke plainly, “Do they too hold a message?”

The woman nodded, “everything has meaning, Your Majesty. From the apples we eat to the most beautiful flower in a garden. And these wildflowers, in particular, have a special meaning.”

Dimitri wished he had his sketchbook in hand, feeling an anxious twinge in his chest that he might be gifting his wife a flower that could mean something negative like “goodbye” or “forget me.”

But the woman only stared back fondly, her eyes crinkling with understanding as he slowly knelt and clipped the stems from their roots. Surely she intended no ill will towards him. Surely these would make a good gift for his beloved.

And so Dimitri’s new morning routine began. First, drawing open the curtains to allow the sunlight to wake his wife. As her eyes fluttered open he was readily pouring tea to ease her aches and joints from lying still for so long.

It was when she reached for the cup on her nightstand that she noticed the small vase of petite white flowers. “Are these?”

Dimitri had been in her wardrobe fetching her a fresh nightgown when he heard her discovery. Peeking out behind the double doors, Dimitri asked: “do you like them?”

She smiled, full and bright for the first time since her attack. “These are wild carrots.”

His heart leaped in his chest at her fond chuckle. “The greenhouse here does not compare to your variety in the gardens of Fhirdiad.”

Byleth reached out to gently touch the blossoms. “That is because you spoil me with such large gardens. I must take care of them.”

“That is because you somehow manage to grow such lovely flora from our poor soil.”

She laughed again, “it is not as poor as you think. Once you know how to treat it, anything can grow.”

The sunlight chose that moment to shine against her hair, cascading down her body, painting her in light like a true goddess incarnate. “I can already hear our farmers scoffing at such a remark.” Dimitri said softly, crossing the room to kiss her on the cheek. “Do you like them?”

“I love them.” No hesitation and she punctuated her sentence with a return kiss on his cheek. “These have another name too, do you want to know what it is?”

“Please.”

“Queen Anne’s Lace, it used to be called the Bishop’s flower as well. How did you manage to pick something so fitting?” Her tone with intoxicating, he had dearly missed how lively her voice could be. How her happiness was positively infectious.

“I suppose the winds of Sothis guided me correctly this once.”

She hummed, touching his face fondly. “They have a meaning as well.”

Dimitri leaned against her touch, following her motions to lie down beside her, though carefully mindful of her wound. “Please again.”

“‘Sanctuary.’” Byleth explained, joy etched across her features at how relaxed Dimitri looked laying against her on the large bed. “When you gift it to someone, you are saying they are your sanctuary.”

Dimitri wrapped an arm cautiously around her and pulled himself closer to share his warmth. “Seems I was right on the mark.” Byleth’s grin faltered at the intense look in his blue eye. “You are my sanctuary, Byleth. I never feel right when you’re not by my side.”

Byleth joined him on the bed, fully laying back and resting against his forearm as a pillow. She planted a soft kiss against his lips before uttering, “and you are mine.”


	4. Camellia

Dimitri and Byleth’s morning routine continued in an almost endless cycle. Wake, replace bandages, take medicine, eat breakfast. Some days Dimitri would lift Byleth in his arms and carry her around Garreg Mach without the slightest falter. Other days, when rain was heavy or when cold weather invaded the mountain top. Byleth huddled under the covers, teeth chattering and fingers like the very sleet pelting her window.

One such day the two were at the fishpond, gazing out on the serene waters as the sun begun to set.

The wind felt nice against Byleth’s skin, but it did not feel the same as the frosty breeze of Fhirdiad she had come to love so much. The food was hearty and delicious but did not embody the course texture she had grown to cherish in Faerghus. Her bed was soft but it wasn’t— 

“I want to go home, Dimitri.”

Her remark had caught him off guard. Perhaps he had misheard, “pardon?”

“I said,” she spoke evenly as she looked to him. Green eyes meeting a single blue, “I want to go home.”

Taking in a deep breath, Dimitri pondered this but ultimately decided: “it’s too risky. You’re still at risk, and if we move you, who knows what might—”

“Dimitri,” Byleth uttered softly. She hated interrupting him but... “That room, Rhea’s room, I know it’s mine now but…” she paused, looking for the right words. “It’s not the same. It’s not home. When I think about how she used to be the one lying on those covers. The one changing in that washroom.” A shudder passed through her, “it makes my skin crawl sometimes.”

All of her words hit Dimitri like a hit to the chest. Words failed him as he stared at her incredulously.

“It’s not _home_ , Dimitri,” She continued. “Our home, where are people are. Where they need us. How much longer can Faerghus go without their king and queen?”

The question had been plaguing his mind every day of his departure from Faerghus. He had pushed it back multiple times in favor of Byleth, of course. Nevertheless, he had sworn to do right by his people. But still…

He had also sworn to do right by her.

“It’s dangerous.” His only reasoning, his only fear being that the travel could somehow make her turn for the worse and rewind the progress they had worked so hard to achieve.

Byleth sunk back, her eyes losing that gleam of determination. “I understand.”

Dimitri cursed himself even more since that day.

_You can’t even grant her wishes._

_Do you see her withering before your eyes?_

And indeed she had, since that conversation Byleth had withdrawn herself. The flowers Dimitri picked for her was the only time Dimitri would see a small smile. Other times, like meeting with the Knights or eating together in the dining hall, Byleth’s expression held a sadness deep within. A homesickness that shone through the etches of her features.

Seteth, of all people, was the first to approach Dimitri on this.

“I could oversee the Archbishop’s duties in her absence.”

Dimitri tore his gaze away from Byleth sitting with a few orphans to address the priest. “It’s too dangerous. We must wait until she has fully recovered before making such a journey.”

Seteth’s expression softened, “Dimitri.” And the king froze, Seteth rarely addressed him by name. “Sometimes it’s not just a healing of the flesh that humans need. A healing of the heart is required at times as well. Perhaps being back in Fhirdiad will do just that.”

He knew Seteth’s words rang true, but the _risks_ , were they worth it? Was it all worth it just to see that smile again?

The answer was yes. Yes, it is.

The next day a royal carriage was loaded and ready by the time the sun came over the horizon. Dimitri had gone about their morning routine as regular: bandages, medicine, tea, etc. However, it all ended with him wrapping her in three cloaks and carrying her to the coach to make for Fhirdiad.

Byleth was ecstatic. Firstly to be home again. Secondly to see her staff and aids that she had grown to love like her own family. She was sure the other Blue Lions had caught wind of her current state as well and were waiting to see her again. She wouldn’t be surprised if she saw Annette or Mercedes on the steps on the castle.

“Did you send a letter ahead to Gilbert?”

Dimitri hummed in affirmation.

“Did you inform the other Lions?”

Another hum.

“Did you send your aid instructions for scouting routes?”

This time Dimitri laughed. Lightly and with no mirth but a laugh nonetheless. “Have more faith in me, my beloved.” He chided as he brought a hand to her head to lean against his shoulder. “I have it all handled.”

Following his gesture, Byleth rested against the crook of his shoulder and sighed a simple “thank you.”

The rest of the journey could be considered uneventful. The occasional stop for the horses to replenish their food and water. The rocky paths that would require Dimitri to place Byleth on his lap to avoid agitating her wound. But as the trail continued, Byleth began clinging to Dimitri more.

A lot more.

“I’m cold.” She would say.

A part of himself always thought: _it’s Faerghus. It’s always cold_.

But as they passed the Blaiddyd region she began to break out in a cold sweat. Chills wracked her body and her teeth chattered just as they did when Dimitri first saw her in Garreg Mach.

Placing a cool hand against her forehead, Dimitri’s brows knit together tightly at the almost scalding temperature of her body. “Heavens you have a fever!”

With a shout to the coachman, their speed had doubled. A race to Fhirdiad now detrimental more than ever. “I’ll be fine,” Byleth whispered against him. “It’s always cold in Fhirdiad. Perhaps being away so long has made me adapt to warmer weather.”

Dimitri wished he could believe her. Wished this was something so simple. But the signs were there, her temperature rising even more now that he noticed.

_You fool_! His mind roared.

_She was in your care!_ Another chided.

No.

He needed to be strong this time. For her, for himself, for the kingdom.

The streets of Fhirdiad were empty and cleared while the sidewalks and squares were covered with citizens. Each eager to know the status of their Queen. He could hear gasps and cries as the carriage bound past them. Heard the coachmen shout how Byleth needed medical aid. A pegasus nearby whinnied and flapped its wings as the rider affirmed to race ahead and alert the castle physicians.

Gustave, Mercedes, and Dedue were awaiting them. All three eager to open the coach door and get out of the way as Dimitri bound out.

“Take her to your chambers!” Mercedes cried. “We’ll treat her there!”

Nothing else needed to be said. Almost by muscle memory and as fast as his legs could carry him, Dimitri made it to their chambers in record speed. The nurses and physicians nearly out of breath as they tried to catch up to him but all weariness was lost the second Byleth was deposited on the bed.

In a flurry of motion, the nurses and doctors had shoved Dimitri out of the way and began attending to Byleth with damp towels and a glass of tea with herbs for her to drink.

Once again, helplessness flooded Dimitri.

It shouldn’t be this way.

He is her husband. Her caretaker. He should be the one attending to her.

“Step aside.” He instructed the nurse closest to the head of the bed.

Hearing his voice, Byleth blinked her eyes open. “Dimitri? Where are we?”

He patted her forehead with a damp towel handed to him by another nurse. “We’re home, beloved.”

She smiled, full and light just as it usually is. “Wonderful,” her smile began to falter, “is it alright if I...take a little nap?”

Panic seized him like a vice over his heart. Gripping her hand, Dimitri spoke softly, “stay with me a little longer, beloved. Just a little longer.”

“But I’m so sleepy.”

“We need to bring your fever down first. Can you stay awake a little longer?”

She hummed, the only action that didn’t absorb too much energy. By this time, Mercedes had entered the room, felt Byleth’s temperature, and was already mixing herbs into some water. “Warm tea won’t serve her well so this mixture might taste a little bitter.”

Dimitri held Byleth up as Mercedes poured the drink into her mouth, careful to do it slow enough for Byleth to drink. Once the whole concoction was consumed, Mercedes gave the affirmation that Byleth could sleep. And as though a spell was cast, Byleth slumped against Dimitri’s chest and drifted off into sleep.

Mercedes let out a breath, “we’ll need someone to monitor her through the night. Her condition is too volatile to leave alone.”

“Look no further,” Dimitri spoke firmly. “I shall look over her.”

Dedue took that moment to make his presence known. “Dimitri, you’re exhausted. You need your rest.”

But Dimitri clung tighter to Byleth, mindful of her wounds but his grip strong nonetheless. “I will not leave her Dedue. Should anything happen…” His voice drifted off, heavy with emotion and weary from the journey. “Should anything happen I must be here, by her side. I would never forgive myself otherwise.”

No other arguments were made as the staff and friends shuffled out of their chambers. Dimitri took the opportunity to change Byleth’s sweat-soaked clothes and into one of her warmer nightgowns that she kept for Fhirdiad.

He also used the time she slept to quickly step into the washroom and bathe himself clean of the road’s dirt and musk. Not wishing in any way to depart something onto Byleth and make her condition worse. But as he stepped into the room in search of a shirt, he could see Byleth shivering, arms wrapped around herself.

Forgoing the shirt, Dimitri slid under the covers and used his own warmth for Byleth to cling to. A small smile formed at the content expression she made as she wrapped her arms around him, as she dipped her head under his chin and fitted perfectly against him as they always did. That moment was when it all hit him. How much he missed this. Feeling his beloved pressed so tightly against him in the sanctuary of their room.

He did not sleep that night as well. He was awake and aware of every flinch, every shiver, Byleth would make.

“Dimitri?” She spoke into the darkness of their room.

“I’m right here.” He held her tighter, feeling her sigh of relief against his bare chest.

“Am I dead? Is this paradise? Can this really be your precious skin under my fingertips?”

He wiggled a bit under the covers as Byleth rubbed her fingers up and down his sides. “That is not something I would joke about, beloved.”

Byleth hummed, “I’m sure some people might get a kick out of it. Just imagine, ‘the queen is dead, the king a widow.’ Thousands of women would line up to be your next bride.”

His brows furrowed as annoyance became evident in his tone. “I would sooner line up at the eternal flames. Do not joke about such matters.”

At his words and expression, Byleth wheezed out a laugh. “I’m sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.” Her eyes opened wider, taking in their room and how unchanged it was. “Sorry I scared you.”

“You will be forgiven once you get better.”

Byleth faked a gasp, “are you hanging my recovery over me? Such a bully my husband is.”

Dimitri huffed, “that’s not all. You are to follow my instructions with every medicine, bandaging, and travel options. That’s the least you can do after scaring me like today.”

But Byleth only giggled, snuggling so tight against him that Dimitri had to fight to keep his grin from showing. “Bully, bully, bully.” She repeated.

“Hush and get your rest. This bully loves you.”

“And I love this bully.”

Her fever did rise after that. In the morning just as breakfast was being brought to them. But this time Dimitri was prepared and mixed the same herbs he saw Mercedes do the night before. It wasn’t long before the fever itself broke and the whole kingdom released a sigh of relief at the news that their Queen was out of danger and would once again be making appearances.

_Perhaps Seteth was right,_ Dimitri thought to himself. Each morning, she greeted him with a smile and new signal of recovery as they went about their routine just as they had in Garreg Mach. Eventually, with enough time, Byleth was able to regain her strength enough to resume her duties as Queen of Faerghus.

Nights were becoming the irregularity now. Every now and then Dimitri could swear he heard Byleth mumbling in her sleep. It was nights like this Dimitri resigned himself to clutching her tightly and whispering sweet nothings he prayed she could hear through the fade of her dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_You can be so dramatic at times._

_You would be too if you were in my position._

_And touchy, you’re worrying your poor prince over there._

_He’s a king now._

_Wow, you really do know how to pick them._

_Sothis, please._

_Yeah yeah._

_..._

_Was I dying? Is that why I can speak to you?_

_Sort of._

_..._

_Am I out of danger now?_

_That depends._

_Depends on what?_

_How bad’s your want to?_

_Pretty bad._

_Then you should be just fine._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Queen Byleth Eisner Blaiddyd absolutely loved her morning routine.

Every morning she woke in the arms of her husband that refused to sleep with a shirt on solely so that he could see her flushed cheeks upon waking. Fun and games with Dimitri aside, Byleth’s true morning routine began with a visit to the training ground where she sighed with immense relief at being able to pick up a sword again. Her confidence only grew when she bested a few training squires after moons of inactivity. Pleased that her skills had not rusted too badly.

After that was an update from the head maid about decoration changes, the daily menu, typical queenly duties that stuck around from old fashioned Faerghus. This meeting was different, however, as the head maid wrapped her arms around Byleth in a thoughtful hug. Byleth offered another but the head maid refused for “propriety’s” sake.

But once that was all over. Then came the fun part.

Inhaling through her nose upon entry, Byleth took in the lush garden she had tended to since marrying Dimitri. Today was special and required a special touch. As she walked through the garden a bright, white flower caught her eye and Byleth knew exactly what to do with it.

As King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd entered his office, a relieved smile graced his face at seeing his wife leaning against his windowsill. She had placed the familiar picnic basket on his desk, as well as a new vase filled to the brim with flowers.

“Go ahead, decipher these now.” She encouraged with a matching grin as she bit into a loaf of bread.

His smile widening, Dimitri fished for his sketchbook from his desk drawer and began flipping pages. His eye narrowed when he thought he found his match.

_Camellia: excellence, steadfast, you’re adorable_

His cheeks burned bright red at the meaning. Byleth resisted snorting and eyed him questionably until he asked: “I’m adorable?”

At that she did snort, “of course that’s what you would focus on.”

“Then it means…”

“Excellence.” She affirmed, “an excellent caretaker, excellent husband.”

“Only because I have an excellent wife.” Dimitri rebutted, taking Byleth in his arms and resting his forehead against hers.

“Flatterer.”

“I could say the same about you.”

As the King and Queen of Faerghus smiled into each other's embrace, all Dimitri could think on was that this was the best way to start the morning.


End file.
